


Lovers Drink, Sometimes

by wisecraxx



Series: Blackwall & Tsarra Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blackwall - Freeform, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Drinking, F/M, Female Lavellan - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Skyhold, Tavern, drunk, inquisitor - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisecraxx/pseuds/wisecraxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a successful day, Iron Bull invites the Inquisitor and a couple others to the tavern for a drink! This time, however, Blackwall gets incredibly drunk, to the point where he loses his composure and starts saying all sorts of wonderful things regarding his lady. Written in response to a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers Drink, Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers, but it takes place post-Haven in a tavern in Skyhold. Wrote this in response to a prompt on DragonAge-Kink over at LJ! May add an extra smutfic with drunk sex, if people are interested!

* * *

 

"When we've wrapped here, how about you join everyone in the tavern for a drink, huh? Inquisitor?"  
  
Lavellan briefly recalled Iron Bull's statement as she now stood on her personal balcony. They had only been in Skyhold for a little over a month, and yet it seemed like everyone had been living here for ages. She didn't know having a home to herself could be this comforting. Folding her arms along the ledge, she looked up into the sky, admiring the comforting silence the dark canvas of stars provided her.   
  
Before she knew it, she found herself walking down some steps, dancing along the grass as she waved at people when the situation called for it. Their mission today was a simple rescue operation that went remarkably well, and her comrades were all placed in a great mood because of it. Josephine had declared that the Inquisitor allow everyone the night to themselves, and she gladly obliged. Everyone needed some downtime, right?

Taking in the scent of some flowers beneath her, her ears perked up at the sound of a familiar deep voice conversing with another.  
  
"Sera, I hardly think she was serious about joinin' us. She's still the Inquisitor, and needs her re--"  
  
Sera immediately cut Blackwall off as soon as she spotted the Inquisitor herself, wrapping her arms around the elf in a hurry from the excitement.  
  
"THERE SHE IS!! I TOLD YOU SHE'D SHOW UP!! Ey cupcake! Come along and join us in the tavern! Iron Bull was so excited that you'd consider joining us little stooges, heh!"  
  
Although she had intended on joining the festivities, she didn't even have time to protest as Sera began dragging her by the shoulders, walking hurriedly as Blackwall quietly walked behind them. He shook his head in amusement, letting out a hearty laugh as he watched Lavellan try to leave Sera's hold on her.  
  
Upon stepping through the door, all the people turned towards them, reacting to Sera's louder-than-necessary screaming (she was right next to the Inquisitor's face, for Maker's sake):  
  
"THE INQUISITOR IS GOING TO DRINK N' DANCE WITH US! GIVE HER A NICE OL' CHEER!"  
  
Clearly, Sera already had a few drinks already.  
  
Lavellan confirmed this with one look at the bottle in her hand as she waved it at the crowd, earning a loud 'hurrah!' in response. The Inquisitor was incredibly friendly since she knew just how much people were devoting themselves to the cause, but even so she didn't necessarily like huge crowds.  
  
The larger ears didn't exactly help.  
  
Before she could even breathe, Sera dragged Lavellan to an empty table, finally letting go of her as she ran off to join the bard in a dance. Well, more like stumble around her as she attempted to dance in her heavily drunken state, anyway. This left the Inquisitor alone, allowing her to slump into the bench conveniently next to her before she rested her face on the table. She sighed in relief.  
  
"At least everyone is enjoying themselves. Better to be too happy than anything else, really."  
  
"I'll say."  
  
She turned her head, only to see that Blackwall had joined by sliding in next to her, chuckling as he pushed two large pints of the classic 'Earthstone' beer he enjoyed sharing with her so much.  
  
"Y'know, you really don't have to be here if y'don't want to. I understand needin' some time for yourself. No one would judge you."  
  
She paused for a moment, appreciating the thought. Even though he was generally a blunt person when it came to everyone, Blackwall still managed to be a complete gentleman when she seemed to want it. Truth be told, she wouldn't care for this side to him if he weren't also a witty, charming man to begin with. It was easy for people to simply kiss her feet from admiring her, but Lavellan knew that Blackwall felt connected to her as more than just that.

"Thank you, but I think I'll stay. It should be nice to spend some more time with my comrades, especially when we all had such a successful venture today."  
  
She knew that they could both easily run off and escape for the evening if they truly wanted to, but she wanted to honor Iron Bull's invitation by at least staying for a while. That and with how Blackwall was looking at her, he was doing that damn 'loyal mabari wants to just make you happy' face without realizing it, as if urging her to stay. He enjoyed drinking with the others, and she enjoyed seeing Blackwall smile. It seemed to be a rare thing when he was around others, for the most part.  
  
Lavellan took a hold of her pint, motioning for Blackwall to do the same before they touched glasses.  
  
"To good times, and more successful days like this one!"  
  
She always had a knack for making short yet caring speeches when the time called for it, giggling as she took a sip before resting the pint back down in front of her. Blackwall, however, had a tendency to chug beverages when he was excited, and this time was no different. The Inquisitor cringed slightly, only to laugh softly once he was done. He truly looked like a dog that had lapped up water from a bowl sloppily, some of the foam from the beer trailing down his thick beard.  
  
"You're so clumsy for a Grey Warden. Somehow it's oddly fitting."  
  
He responded with a deep, hearty laugh, chest rumbling as he slammed his pint down in front of him. This startled Lavellan for a moment while she reached over with a napkin, stopping midway from his sudden loud movement. He must've slipped in another drink before he sat down with her, from the looks of his lack of composure. He wasn't quite a mess just yet, but he lost awareness of how loud he was being, burping into his gloved fist before responding.  
  
"E-Ey! I'm not clumsy, I'm just feelin' incredibly satisfied is all. Where's the problem in that, my lady ~ ?"  
  
Now Lavellan knew he was pretty much drunk. Although Blackwall wasn't quite there yet, a telltale sign was whenever he fully said 'my lady' in an elongated hum as opposed to his usual quick 'm'lady.' She asked him about it once, and he told her it was because when he was drunk, he felt that he'd sound more composed if he simply elongated words.  
  
The recollection made her giggle. Blackwall narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, tilting his head uncharacteristically as he leaned his head so that his lips were a bit closer to her ear. The Inquisitor felt a chill down her spine, expecting him to whisper sweet nothings to her.  
  
But no. Instead he just decides to burp. A loud one, in fact! What was at first a sense of arousal from him being so close quickly changed into annoyance, her lips flattening into a straight line as she jokingly pushed his chest, walking away with her pint. Blackwall was going to join her, but instead she motioned for him to remain seated, knowing he was a little to inebriated to be able to walk properly for an extended period of time (as in longer than ten seconds).   
  
Lavellan took in the fresh air of the night, resting her back against the wall just next to the entrance into the tavern. She fully intended on going back inside, but she figured she'd enjoy the calm of silence outside before the others ended up joining them. Taking another sip, her ears perked up as she saw Cole approach her. She waved at him eagerly, motioning for him to walk over to her and join her. Cole was definitely special, and she quite enjoyed talking to him. Given his nature, he didn't act the same way most people did, and it made it easy for the Inquisitor to basically say anything to him. He reacted with a childlike sense of honesty when it came to everything, and it amused her.

What seemed to be a short conversation wound up being a twenty minute distraction, only to be interrupted by a certain Qunari slapping the both of their backs with excitement.  
  
"He-He-Hey, companions in arms! Sorry for being a bit late, heh! I got caught up in cleaning up after these slobs! You know how it is!"  
  
He motioned to the rest of the Chargers, wrapping an arm around Krem in a headlock, only for Krem to protest.  
  
"Oi! LET GO OF ME Y'DAMN COW!"  
  
Of course, he wasn't seriously angry, but Iron Bull reacted appropriately, pretending to be seriously offended before they laughed and patted each others backs in unison. Iron Bull turned away from Krem and the others, leaning down towards the Inquisitor.  
  
"Come, join the rest of us inside, yes?"  
  
The Inquisitor smiled, nodding her head silently as Iron Bull took her empty pint for her, making room for Cole to walk in with them as well. Iron Bull made an extra effort to accommodate Lavellan, only because he respected everything she sacrificed to make others happy. Figured it couldn't hurt for her to enjoy herself while getting to know her comrades a bit better, no?  
  
Upon re-entering the tavern, she took note of the table that was once empty aside from herself and Blackwall was now filled with familiar faces. A smile tugged at her lips as she raised her now filled pint at them, waving at them excitedly.  
  
Iron Bull, Krem, the rest of the Chargers, Cole and the Inquisitor all assorted themselves appropriately as they joined the familiar faces. Dorian, Varric, Solas, and Blackwall seemed to be incredibly comfortable, taking note of the interesting dynamic as Lavellan carefully slid in between Varric and Blackwall. It was a tight, yet comfortable fit. Varric, however, chuckled at her struggle to fit in the first place.  
  
"Inquisitor, you're definitely slender compared to the both of us but damn I'm sorry it's still such a tight fit."  
  
"It's alright, Varric. I'm perfectly fine here so long as we all can continue to enjoy ourselves, right?"  
  
Varric took note with how she was being entirely too accommodating, but he figured it was in her kind-hearted nature by now.  
  
Blackwall was, however, a mess. An adorable mess, might she add. He drank two extra pints since she left the tavern, and his self-control was almost entirely lost. He wasn't in his loud, boisterous state so much as he was beginning to enter his 'I'm a sad pup' phase. Oh yes, Blackwall had a side like that. It didn't matter how excited he was, it just seemed like his mind would force him to calm down after the initial energy faded. Although she knew it was probably informal to do in front of others, she slyly caressed his back with her delicate hand, watching the gruff man slowly react to her touch. Whenever he drank, his senses weren't necessarily as sharp, but even then he managed to give her a soft, clumsy little smirk.  
  
Then he opened his mouth.  
  
"You're damn beautiful, y'know that?"  
  
Well, that's what Blackwall was trying to say. What came out instead was:  
  
"Your tits are heavenly."  
  
The Inquisitor furrowed her brows out of confusion, holding back a laugh as her hand that was caressing his back smacked him a little before she resumed rubbing her hand against his back in a circular motion. She did this partially because she enjoyed feeling his muscles through his clothes, and partially because it oddly seemed to wake Blackwall up a bit when he was in a drunken state like this.  
  
The others had been too preoccupied in a silly conversation about how horses could totally shit while standing up, and how useful it would be if they could shit out bombs.  
  
Yeah, drunken tavern talk always had a way to make no sense. At least when most of the crowd was at least a little bit tipsy.  
  
Taking another sip, Lavellan sighed as she began to talk to Dorian about some of the things they had seen earlier today, only to be cut off by Blackwall.  
  
"I'm i-i-incredibly lucksome to have such a fine lady, d-don't y'lot think so?"  
  
Lucksome? Was that even a word? What on earth was Blackwall doing? His outburst seemed to offend Dorian slightly, the rude interruption only catching the attention of the others.

Lavellan's face began turning red as Blackwall continued, barely able to hold his head up with his elbows. Iron Bull and the others were in the middle of a heated arm wrestle, but stopped halfway to enjoy the rest of the show.  
  
"Y'know! The I-I-Inquisitor has a mighty fine arse if I do say so myself! Isn't that right MY LADY?" ~  
  
Emphasizing the last two words, he pinched her ass that was partially resting in his lap, looking up at her for a moment before he started dozing off at the table.  
  
The Inquisitor, Dorian, Solas, Varric, and Cole all collectively simply stared at one another in shock, leaning their heads to inspect whether or not Blackwall was still awake after the outburst, only to be interrupted by Iron Bull's incredibly loud, roar of a laugh.  
  
"Ha ha, I KNEW having the two of you here would make for a great time, hah!"  
  
The Chargers behind him started cheering with him in unison, only for Sera to butt in after tiring herself out from all the dancing. She sloppily wrapped a single arm around Iron Bull's shoulder, attempting to climb him like a damn tree. She pointed at the Inquisitor, her voice incredibly loud as she slurred her words together.  
  
"SO! Youuuuuuu and Blackwall, huuuuuh? Weeeeeeeell you seem happy but now that the man brought it up, teeell us about it! Your heeeated AFFAIR, THAT IS."  
  
The Inquisitor was blushing like mad, somewhat annoyed that any of this was being questioned to begin with. Before she could even protest, Blackwall's head suddenly shot up, nearly pushing Lavellan over before she managed to grab onto his shoulder and Varric's for support.  
  
"Eyyy....Don't you--"  
  
Hiccups.  
  
"--daaaaare talk to MY laaaady like that, SERA."  
  
Blackwall lifted himself off his seat, bent at the knee now as he attempted to take a position that only screamed 'knight in shining armor.'  
  
That is, without all the glamour and with all the drunkenness, of course.  
  
In getting up, he ended up pushing Lavellan off his lap, giving her more room to actually sit in fear of what he would end up saying next. Dorian rolled his eyes in sync with Sera, complaining.  
  
"Oh Maker's breath this is ridiculous! Isn't anyone going to stop the brooding monkey before he makes a fool of himself?"  
  
Dorian simply went 'tsk tsk,' looking to Solas for help beside him when the elf was in fact asleep. Whenever it came to arguments or outbursts among the group while they were drunk, he generally relied on the other mage for assistance. So much for that.  
  
Blackwall simply continued, holding a pint in his hand as he eyed everyone at the table while speaking. Cole sheepishly moved away from the entire spectacle.  
  
"Look, I have been out in the woods for a LOOOOOOOOONG ass time, all by my damn lonesome and--"  
  
Cut off by an 'oh gods' from Dorian, he continued.  
  
"--I never thought in my entire life that I could...get someone like HER."  
  
At first, Lavellan wanted someone to snipe Blackwall immediately with a tranquilizing arrow, but now she wanted to hear more. He seemed to have regained some control over his body. Blackwall looked into the Inquisitors eyes in that moment, putting his pint down on the table as he clumsily moved so that he was now at eye level with her, knee on the ground.  
  
He better not be doing what she thought he was doing.  
  
She would make a run for it if he did.  
  
He kissed her wrist, looking up at her with an intense look in his eyes, trying to find the right words.  
  
"I'm truly in love with you, m'lady."  
  
That's what he meant to say. What came out instead was:  
  
"The way you fit against my thick co--"  
  
Varric spat out his drink, immediately placing a hand over the bearded drunken mess' mouth as he motioned for Dorian and Iron Bull to join him.   
  
"Alright, big guy, you've had enough fun with your lady. You've gotta relax, bud."  
  
Blackwall attempted to protest, only to be held back by the arms by Dorian and Iron Bull while Sera was no help at all, cackling the entire time. 

Lavellan allowed a single palm to smack straight into her face, completely at a loss for words at the entire spectacle. She moved up and out of her seat, leaving with the rest of them out of the tavern as Varric continued speaking.

"Thank you all for enjoying the show, but it is now time for the lovebirds in question to get some rest. We should...probably stop drinking."  
  
He chuckled at the thought, knowing that no one was going to stop until their bodies dropped to the ground. They deserved the time off, but he almost felt bad for the Inquisitor. Iron Bull urged Dorian to run off as he carried Blackwall all on his own, Varric walking in between the Qunari and the Inquisitor as they headed on over to the stables. Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Varric broke the silence between them.  
  
"Sorry, Inquisitor, I-uh...Honestly, I wanted you to join for a drink with the others and enjoy stories to get your mind off of things. I wasn't completely wrong but I had no idea Blackwall would get so carried away, and--"  
  
"It's alright, Varric. No need to apologize. It's not exactly a secret that I'm in a relationship with the burly pup."  
  
She chuckled at the comparison, knowing Blackwall was anything but a sad little puppy, even if he acted like it sometimes.  
  
Varric and Iron Bull, however, were both relieved that the Inquisitor has such a remarkable sense of humor, even when it came to odd situations like this. Iron Bull spoke in the middle of laughter.  
  
"Y'know, for an elf you've got more surprises under one ear than most of the Dalish have in their entire bodies! It's great, heh!"  
  
As they finally approached the stables in question, Iron Bull climbed up to the upper floor, leaving Varric to speak to the Inquisitor alone for a moment.  
  
"I must say that despite what everyone initially thought, everyone seems to enjoy how you two are together. Not every day you see a Grey Warden with more hair on his chest than you have on your head end up with an elf, let alone the Inquisitor!"  
  
Lavellan smiled sheepishly at his kind words, glad that everyone approved despite her not caring for it to begin with. Others' opinions didn't matter to her when it came to her love life. Varric continued before she could think further, on the matter.  
  
"Not sure if you'd be up for it, but uh--"  
  
Varric inspected his surroundings, motioning for the Inquisitor to lean forward before he continued in a hushed tone.  
  
"--I would love to base a mini novel off of you two. The dynamic could be interesting."  
  
Before she could answer, Iron Bull jumped from above, landing next to Varric with gusto. He pat the novelist's shoulder aggressively, urging that they both leave. Before they did, Varric simply finished his initial statement.  
  
"Think about it. Heh, goodnight Inquisitor."  
  
Iron Bull chimed in shortly after.  
  
"Thanks for hanging with us! Next time we'll actually play some cards and hopefully NOT get as drunk, heh! I make no promises!"  
  
A small smile tugged at Lavellan's lips as they both started increasing the distance between themselves and the Inquisitor, only for Iron Bull to turn around for a moment.  
  
"Take care and get some rest, Inquisitor!"  
  
He belted out his next statement.  
  
"Show his thick cock just what you can do!"  
  
Luckily no one else was around to hear them, but Varric immediately punched the Qunari in the gut, trying to hold in his laughter.  
  
It didn't seem like the elf was going to be able to forget about this for a while.

* * *

 


End file.
